Dans la Scheisse jusqu'au cou
by Angel.Sanders
Summary: Pacte interdit et faux couple ne sont pas le meilleur des allianges. PruHun, Spamano, FrUk


Hey ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur ce site évidemment, donc je me mélange un peu avec l'interface ;-;. Désolé si ça occasionne quelques bugs. Cette fic est disponible sur Wattpad sous le pseudonyme : -_Angel-_ . Pas d'inquiétude c'est mon compte ! Bonne lecture !

Des situations gênantes, Gilbert en avait connu, il les collectionnait presque. Le genre de situation qui nous empêche de dormir quand on y repense le soir et qu'on essaye d'oublier en nous tortillant dans nos lits. Là ce que vivait Gilbert dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant. Et ce flot de problèmes avait commencé avec une simple phrase.

Gil' faut qu'on couche ensemble.

Lorsque Elizabéta avait prononcé ces mots d'un air des plus sérieux, vêtue d'un uniforme de serveuse, Gilbert n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Pardon tu peux répéter ? Le génialissime moi n'a pas entendu, avait-il dit en essuyant une larme de rire.

Elizabéta avait levé les yeux au ciel visiblement agacée par la nonchalance de l'albinos, tout en lissant sa tenue bouffante noire et blanche.

\- C'est sérieux Gilbert !

Gilbert avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches surpris par la sévérité de la brune. Celle-ci semblait bien embêtée mais aucunement gênée par sa propre demande. Elle tripotait une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns tout en fixant jeune allemand dit prussien avec attention.

\- Alors ?

L'albinos s'était raclé le gorge en détournant le regard, Gilbird, posé sur sa tête, avait piaillé joyeusement, savourant la gêne s'étant emparé du corps de son compagnon. L'oiseau et le jeune garçon avait vécu quelques conflits mais c'est une histoire bien trop compliquée à expliquer.

Pendant ce temps, le prussien avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, son teint blafard prenant une teinte aussi rouge que les tomates d'Antonio, un de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait maladroitement hoché la tête.

Après tout, pourquoi refuser une telle offre ? Même si il tentait à tout prix de le nier, il savait bien lui-même que la jeune femme ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il ne connaissait certes rien à l'amour mais il avait assez écouté la radio de Francis , la Love Love Find Your Love ( LLFYL), pour en avoir plus ou moins cerné l'idée. Et puis il pourrait fièrement dire à ses amis qu'il ne faisait plus partie des "immaculés" masculins. Rien qu'à penser aux têtes déconfites de Francis et Antonio, fit naître un immense sourire malsain sur son awesome visage.

Elizabéta, qui commençait à sérieusement douter de la santé mentale de son ami s'empressa d'ajouter:

\- Hum, c'est pour un pari !

Gilbert avait froncé les sourcils, abasourdi par les paroles de la jeune femme.

\- Pardon ?

La brune ayant compris qu'elle allait devoir livrer quelques explications, soupira avant d'entortiller une de ses mèches autour de son doigt. Enfin après avoir réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, elle finit par soulever son T-shirt dévoilant la partie basse de son abdomen, près du nombril.

Gilbert, pour toute réaction, mit sa main devant son nez, retenant avec difficultés un violent saignement. Puis il porta son attention sur ce que voulait lui montrer la jeune hongroise. C'était un tatouage rouge difforme donc certaines parties avaient bavé. On pouvait pourtant reconnaître le chiffre 30 inscrit sur la peau pâle de la brune. Pas plus avancé, le "génialissime" lui, ajouta :

\- Tu veux coucher avec moi parce que tu t'es fait tatoué par un gamin de six ans ? Pitoyable, Kesesese.

La jeune femme, pour toute réponse, sortit sa poêle fétiche d'on ne sait où avant de l'asséner violemment sur le crâne du prussien qui jappa de douleur.

\- Idiot ! C'est plus important que ça ! rétorqua Elizabéta.

-Alors arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit-le moi ! s'impatienta l'albinos en massant sa tête meurtrie.

\- En gros, elle se massa les tempes, je dois coucher avec 30 mecs avant la fin de l'année.

Lorsqu'il entendit ces propos, Gilbert bugua littéralement. Un " a cessé de fonctionné" serait apparu sur le visage du prussien que ça n'aurait même pas surpris la hongroise. Gilbert tenta de reprendre ses esprits, un tourbillon d'informations virevoltant dans son vide et petit cerveau, puis mal gré cinq bonnes minutes de réflexions il ne pu que lâcher un simple :

\- Was ?

Et c'est pourquoi Gilbert se retrouvait maintenant allongé sur le lit d'Elizabéta, les bras et jambes écartés en étoile et la lumière en pleine figure. Lumière probablement causé par le père de la jeune hongroise qui venait d'ouvrir en trombes la porte de la chambre de cette dernière. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et Gilbert sentait bien que la terreur causé par la vision de sa fille à califourchon sur un garçon qu'il ne pouvait pas clairement voir, allait bientôt être remplacée par une colère des plus-terribles. Colère dont il allait malheureusement et sûrement devoir faire les frais. Sentant la tension monter de plus en plus, il crut du devoir de son génialissime lui de dire quelque chose. Alors notre prussien préféré lâcha d'un air qu'il aurait voulu détaché :

\- Tiens bonjour Monsieur Héderváry, comment ça va ?


End file.
